It's Called Fate
by Fat Anorexic
Summary: When Harry Potter is temporarily transferred over to America, he is hopeful that his 5 year stay won't be completely boring. Of course, being sent to investigate a series of murders in Seattle doesn't hurt his chances. SLASH.
1. Reassigned

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight. Too bad though. I mean about about Harry Potter, not Twilight.

**Pairings: **I don't really know at this point, but definitely not Edward/Harry. I've seen WAY too many of those. I'm leaning towards Jacob/Harry. He seems like a better fit for Harry. Plus Edward's kind of a creeper. He and Bella deserve each other. I wish their strange, codependent relationship well. What? I'm not giving sass, I just like to snap my fingers.

**This will be slash by the way.**

**Authors Note: **I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter/Twilight fics lately and finally decided to jump on the bandwagon. Conformist much? That being said, I want to have an actual plot before I get into the romance. It will be coming though. Eventually!

**

* * *

Chapter One: Reassigned**

If there was one thing Harry Potter hated, it was being treated like an idiot. That and being denied his twizzlers. Though everyone knew better than to deny Harry his sweet after what had happened to Ron. After that incident involving the red head, his stash of twizzlers and a rather powerful vanishing spell, everyone knew better than to question Harry's addiction or 'sanity' as Ron had so aptly put. But that was in the past and Ron had eventually forgiven him, though he did cringe now whenever he saw a twizzler.

"Mr. Potter! I know this is difficult to ask of you, but please show some semblance of respect and pay attention. It regards your division specifically," Natalie Winters stated imperiously causing Harry's left eye to twitch. He understood that as the secretary to the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Winters was allowed to attend important meetings such as these. He understood that. But did she have to be such a b-

"Natalie, leave the man alone," Carl Littlefield, the head of the department, sounded exasperated as he ran a hand through his short gray hair. "It's been a long day and I think we're all a bit tired right now." Harry appreciated the man's intervention and straightened in his seat, deciding to pay closer attention.

"Now," began the man once more," we have a complex issue. Because of new legislation regarding Magical Beings, we are now required to conduct a census of Magical Beings in Britain. Past...leadership has left us with several problems. Problems that Minister Shacklebot has been trying to remedy since his election. We no longer have an accurate idea of how many Magical Beings are currently within Britain. We are no longer in good standing with the vampire community due to the actions of our past minister Fudge. And to make matters worse, we are having some international problems with the Americans."

"So what?" Lawrence Smith drawled lazily, linking his hands behind his head and looking heavenward. Smith was well known for being extremely lazy, often disregarding his reports until the last minute. Not that Harry could criticize as he was the same way, though not to the same degree. "We just send some people out to a bunch of magical communities and cast some tracking spells, end of story."

Winters snorted derisively, causing Smith to roll his eyes. "Tracking spells? Targets are required for a tracking spell. Or do you really suggest that every witch or wizard that is sent out cast a tracking spell for every Magical Being there is? Most wizards would collapse of magical exhaustion before getting even halfway through the list of Beings. Not to mention that our numbers are hardly enough to cover 'a bunch of magical communities' let alone the entire continent."

"Now, now, we hardly need to scour the entire continent," placated Littlefield. "We just need to send some representatives to prominent magical communities to get a rough number. The minister knows we can hardly document every single Being. We are only targeting areas with a dense magical population, so this will not be so exhausting a task. We just need some kind of estimate to satisfy the people up in Level 5."

"Sir," said Harry, edging forward in his seat with a slight frown. "What does a census have to do with the Department of International Magical Cooperation? You mentioned that we were having some issues earlier with America. Is it serious?"

Littlefield sobered and gravely nodded. "The American magical community has never been very large and they have never had the same resources as we do because of their limited numbers. Nonetheless Minister Fudge borrowed a rather sizable sum of money from them to fund the war effort and assured them that they would be paid with interest."

"How much do we owe them?" Smith asked curiously.

Littlefield didn't deign to answer him. "We are barely beginning to recover from the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and there is no way we can pay them back anytime soon."

"That...sucks."

Littlefield grinned. "Well put, Smith. However, we have come to an agreement with the American Ministry that solves several problems. They have agreed to reduce our debt by 15%, they're going to give us a 5 year grace period and they are going to give us access to their version of the Department of Mysteries."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "They are giving us an awful lot on their part. What do they want in return?" He had an aching feeling that he would not like what he was about to hear. He stuffed his fist into his pocket and dug out a twizzler, popping one end into his mouth and chewing mechanically.

"Well, we must lend them access to our resources as well during that 5-year period. Also, we are to-" Littlefield looked a bit uncomfortable now as he met Harry's eyes. "-lend some of our employees as well. Mr. Potter, you are well-known for your triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And the Americans are very appreciative of a man with your skill."

Harry sputtered indignantly, the twizzler hanging precariously from his lips. "Oh no, you better not be saying what I think you're going to say. I have a life here!"

Littlefield looked apologetic as he met Harry's eyes. "Mr. Potter you are no longer a member of the British Ministry of Magic as of now. You are being transferred. Don't worry though, you will be back in 5 years."

Damnit.

* * *

"Why are you going to America again?"

"Because Fudge was incompetent and borrowed too much money from them." Harry didn't look up as he packed his suitcases. He didn't have many personal items, just his cloak, photo album and other miscellaneous items. Swearing loudly when his suitcase was slammed on his fingers, he finally looked up at his companion.

"Harry, you know I worry for you. I just want to know that you will be all right." Hermione Granger had not changed much from their school days. Her hair, while not as bushy as it used to be, was still a bit messy; she had taken to tying it back when she didn't have the time to apply Sleakeasy's.

"Honestly, 'mione, I'll be fine. I defeated Voldemort for goodness sake, I think I can handle this." Belying his words, Harry was gnawing on a twizzler as he gave the room another once over, checking to see if he had everything.

During the war, Harry damn near became addicted to the heavenly sweet. Weeks with little to no sleep and training countless hours with Snape, Moody and other Order members left Harry constantly exhausted and in a bad mood. He had never eaten sweets before he came to the Wizarding World thanks to Dudley and although he appreciated a good Chocolate Frog once in a while, he never craved candy like Ron and others in his year seemed to on occassion. However, after a particularly grueling session of training with Snape and Moody that left him feeling both tired and extra vicious towards everyone, Hermione had pulled a Twizzler out of her bag and practically thrown it at him. Believing his perpetually bad mood was linked with his eating habits, Hermione theorized that maybe some sugar would help him be 'less of a moody prat.' A bit miffed by her statement and not wanting to linger on the potential truth of it, Harry viciously bit into the red rope. Immediately he was lost in a haze of euphoria and by the time he had snapped back to reality, it was to a bewildered and red-faced Hermione who hurriedly told him she had more in her bag. Then he looked down to see that his clenched fists were tightly holding the front of her shirt.

"-ry! Harry are you listening to me? Honestly, you're more fixated on those sweets than your love life!"

Harry was taken back. "What the-? How did this become about that? I'm leaving for America and it all comes back to my love life? Honestly, discussing my love life with you is something I am definitely not going to miss while I'm there. Like I need someone when I have-" Harry cut himself off, staring at the red treat in his hand reverently. Seeing Hermione's raised eyebrow, he began to chew on the twizzler in his mouth extra loud. "It won't even seem that long. I'll visit as often as I can, it'll be like I was never gone."

"Yeah 'mione, you're worrying about nothing. We have the Floo and if that's not enough, Pig and Hedwig can meet halfway somewhere. Pig needs some exercise anyways. He's been getting really fat lately." Ron strolled into the room. "Did you get everything, mate? I thought you were supposed to leave as soon as possible."

"Well there's someone who's going to miss me. Why don't you ever say such sweet words to me, 'mione?" Harry said dryly, giving Ron an unimpressed look when he offered a half-hearted apology. "I do have to leave soon though. Do you think America will be boring?"

"You'll just have to find out." Hermione smiled, determined to part with her friend on a light note. "Don't be a stranger, Harry. Remember to keep in touch!"

"Yeah, yeah, 'mione. Don't worry."

"And don't forget to do your work on time! I know how bad an influence Smith was on you."

"Of course, of course. Can't let the Americans think The Harry Potter is really a lazy bum." Harry paused, trying to hide a small grin.

"Hey mate, go get a boyfriend or something, eh? This woman's been driving me crazy about your love life lately." Ron chipped in, smiling widely at his fiancee.

"She's been driving you crazy? She practically traumatized Wilson down on Level 2 when she found out he was gay. Mione, you're a lot of things, but you are definitely not a matchmaker." Harry began to chuckle when he remembered how the pale Andrew Wilson had nearly knocked down his door and begged him for a date, Hermione standing right behind him.

"Oh very funny, you two. And I'll let you know that Andrew is no longer single thanks to me." Hermione huffed indignantly, altough she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, when Smith saw that you were practically forcing Wilson to ask me out, he made me distract you so he could sneak him out. Didn't you ever wonder why I suddenly started to talk about the mating rituals of the adolescent knarl?"

"I attributed that to your usual habit of making little to no sense." Ron snorted at this and nodded his head at his fiancee's words.

Harry rolled his eyes at this before standing straighter and looking at his friends. "I'll miss you guys. Let's not let this get too sappy, eh?" He grabbed both of their shoulders and pulled them towards him violently.

"Ow!" Ron and Hermione cried out in unison. To an observer, it would look like Harry was trying to smother two victims at once. Though this could have been a valid theory. Harry had a reputation for being unpredictable. Hermione finally pried herself away after being trapped for several seconds.

"We'll miss you too, Harry. And cut down on those dreaded sweets, all right? It's not-"

"-good for my teeth, I know, I know. Just think of it as me making up for years of being a model of good health and even better decisions!"

Hermione continued to look unimpressed before she finally sighed and shook her head. "Just remember to stay in touch and don't do anything rash. Honestly, sometimes it feels like you act crazy just so you can shock and annoy people."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Whoa, I haven't done this in a while. I've been wanting to read a HP/T crossover that did not feature a HP/EC pairing for some time and although there are some out there, I felt that I wanted to contribute one. Even if it isn't quite up to par with good writers' work. We'll see how this goes, I actually have a plot dancing around in my brain parts. I just have to write that shit down. :)


	2. NED Troubles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Or Twilight for that matter.

**Pairings: **Still open. But still not Edward/Harry. Ugh.

**Author's Note: **What's up? I've recently discovered that I'm a total review whore. Haha they made my day. Thanks guys! Anyways, here's a little background info. Everything leading up til now is mostly canon on Harry's part. The only difference is that he received a bit more training from Snape, Moody and Dumbledore before Dumbledore was killed. Oh and he and Ginny were never romantically entangled. Which is good. I always thought they weren't a good fit. I mean, come on! Oedipus Complex, much?

Harry and the others from his year returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort was defeated and were able to graduate. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the Ministry of Magic after they graduated, each of them in separate departments. Harry is 20 years old and has worked with Ministry for 2 and a half years. :]

Remus lived through the final battle, but Tonks didn't make it. He's raising Teddy on his own and is currently traveling around the world with him.

Oh and everything is canon on Twilight's part up until the end of New Moon and beginning of Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Two: NED Troubles**

_America wasn't so bad._ Harry leaned back into his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling.

When he had arrived, he was worried about how different it was going to be. Harry was not a stationary person. He enjoyed being busy and he reveled in being productive. As much as he missed Britain, he did not miss his boring office job. _And 'mione wonders why I act the way I do. Variety is the spice of life. _The door in front of him opened and a blonde woman strolled in and eyed his messy desk in distaste.

"Hey Potter, nice to see you're working hard," said Beverley Langley as she absentmindedly pushed her curly blonde hair back over her shoulder. She shoved a stack of files on his desk to the side before perching on the only corner with no papers.

Beverley worked alongside Harry as a part of the Nonhuman Entities Department. Unlike the Ministry of Magic in Britain, the American Magical Embassy only had 4 departments: the Department of International Affairs, the Nonhuman Entities Department, the Magical Crime Prevention Department and the Unidentified Magical Objects Department. When Harry had arrived, he was shocked that the Embassy was so small but he quickly got over it. Especially because with the smaller number of American witches and wizards, the employees of the Embassy were required to know more. Employees were expected to be well-rounded and able to take on the tasks of their co-workers, no matter what department. The AME worked in conjunction with the muggle government and so if there were strange happenings or anything amiss that the muggles couldn't solve, the AME would sent a representative in.

Harry's was assigned to the Nonhuman Entities Department, or NED as the employees preferred. Harry was surprised to find that he was expected to complete both office and field work as opposed to the Ministry of Magic where there were enough employees to have such work divided. When he heard about this, Harry was excited that his stay wouldn't be completely boring with just an office job, but as it was, Harry had thus far not been given much field work. He was required to write routine reports about the status of certain clans of magical creatures in the Northwest and sometimes he would travel to meet them. On these occasions, Harry was excited to leave his boring office and he would leave the Embassy with a skip in his step. Sadly though, he didn't receive many field missions. He was the Manager of the Northwest section of the US, which as it turned out, was relatively peaceful. Damn.

"Of course, Beverley. You know how much I **love **this job. And I told you, you can call me Harry. We're co-workers here." Harry said exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

He was a bit bored as of late because of how little work he was required to do. _If only I worked in Southeast section. There I'd actually get to do something!_ Harry pouted. Whenever Beverley told him about her assignments as the Manager of the Southeast, he grew envious and grumpy. He looked down at his messy desk before digging in his desk drawer and grabbing his bag of twizzlers, placing it in front of himself. He pulled a red rope out and started to gnaw on one end as he glanced back up at Beverley.

"Harry," Beverley paused before reaching forward and snatching a rope for herself, ignoring Harry's indignant sputtering and dodging his attempt to stab her with a pencil. "I know this stuff is boring as hell, but everyone here really appreciates your help. Even if you're weirdest person we've ever met." She paused to offer him a wink. "And you haven't once complained about being forced to move here. I know I would have pitched a fit if I were ordered to live in different country for 5 years."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he spoke. "It's fine. I'm not the type of person to whine about something I can't change. Besides," he grabbed another twizzler and popped it in his mouth, "it's not that bad here. I mean, sure I wouldn't mind getting out of this office and doing some real fieldwork, but I came here to work in whatever capacity I can. I'm the Embassy's lackey for another 1,352 days." He grinned. "Not that I'm counting."

"Well that's good then. I'm glad you don't mind all of your boring office work." Beverley grinned at him slyly before standing up and heading out of his office. "Then I guess you don't want to go out on assignment to Seattle. Too bad though. I hear the case is a real doozy."

As the door shut behind her, she heard muffled swearing and things being thrown about until the lithe, messy-haired young man came tumbling out the door.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

Harry fidgeted once more, adjusting his shirt collar and mumbling to himself. "Bugger me, I feel strange wearing only muggle clothes. Especially these ones," He looked down at himself and sighed loudly.

In Britain, the employees were required to wear formal clothes under their ministry issue cloaks. The American Embassy allowed for a relaxed dress code and as such, Harry was incredibly overdressed during his first week at work. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, Beverley had decided to take him shopping at the end of his first week, not caring that she didn't know him that well. Not that he could complain. He looked smashing if he did say so himself. Employees of the Embassy favored jeans and sneakers as opposed to dress pants and fancy shoes. Harry had taken this dress code to heart and his wardrobe consisted of dark fitted jeans and a variety of nice button up shirts.

The only downside Harry could see to his wardrobe change was the fact that his jean pockets were too small to hold his twizzlers. At least in Britain, his cloak had enormous pockets, but his jeans caused problems with his twizzler intake. Harry huffed about this for a few days before his co-workers suggested he put the twizzlers in a bag and shrink them. Feeling a bit sheepish that he didn't think of that in the first place, Harry followed their advice and carried a shrunken bag of twizzlers in his pockets at all times.

He was happy to note that his co-workers were very friendly and didn't treat him differently because of his fame. During his first few days working alongside them, Harry had brutally crushed any idea they had of the Hero of the Wizarding World with his eccentric behavior and strange antics. They had learned to accept that the Hero was a human too and as such was not perfect. Harry could turn downright homicidal in regards to his twizzlers and he liked to act loony on occasion but for the most part, he was an amiable, if a bit strange, fellow employee.

_At least I finally have a field assignment. And such an interesting one too. _Harry paused guiltily at this thought before he sobered. _All right so the boss says that there has been a string of murders in the Seattle area. Muggle police have no explanation for any motives and signs are pointing towards vampires or hags. _

Harry was currently at one of the crime scenes that was kept secret from the muggles. Several bodies were lain on top of each other, every one of the faces locked in an expression of shock and horror. Only a scant amount of blood coated the ground beneath the bodies as well as a few stray body parts. _Based on this, the signs are pointing towards vampires. Mostly likely rogue ones. _The Denali Clan had assured Harry that they were in no way involved in this whole affair, even going so far as to offer their help as well. Harry had declined this but told them that he would contact them if the AME needed assistance. _These bodies have been drained. A bit messily, but definitely drained. Hags tend to eat at least a little bit of their prey and every body part is here and accounted for. _Harry felt a bit sick as he looked at the carnage. _All right then. Time to find the bastards that did this._

He nodded at his subordinates to clear away the mess and take away the bodies. He quickly chanted a vampire tracking spell and waited impatiently.

Tracking spells were tricky things because as many details as possible were needed for accuracy. Harry had little to go on because the perpetrators of this crime were long gone, however, Harry was nothing if not stubborn. All vampires held a little magic, even if they were once muggles. Harry even heard that some of the muggle vampires were given gifts once they were turned.

A chain of white light shot out of the end of his wand and Harry knew that the spell worked. Unfortunately for Harry, from the looks of the spell, it seemed that there were several dangerous vampires roaming around the city. A tracking spell linked the caster of the spell to the thing they were tracking, which in Harry's case was a bit vague. The chain of light emanating from the end of Harry's wand split and veered in several different directions. Frustrated at this turn of events, Harry focused on a random chain and began to follow it. Sending a patronus to the Embassy, Harry squinted in the direction the chain seemed to go before apparating.

* * *

He landed with a thud in the middle of a forest.

Looking around him, Harry kept his wand arm raised and began to follow the chain. As he walked through the serene forest, he admired the complete beauty of it. He had never really been in the wilderness like this before though he always wanted to. He loved being outside with nature and his weeks inside his stuffy office only strengthened his desire to go outside.

Harry eyed his tracking chain once more and was surprised to see that it began to quiver and start to jerk back and forth. It seemed like it was having trouble staying trained on the vampire he was following and Harry swore violently when the chain suddenly dissipated. Frustrated that his lead had disappeared, Harry continued to walk forwards in hopes that he would calm down.

As the minutes passed by, he began to relax as he enjoyed his walk through nature. Listening to the quiet sounds of the forest was soothing to him and as he pulled his bag of twizzlers out of his pocket, he was content. Popping one in his mouth, Harry strolled aimlessly and looked for some flat ground for him to apparate on. After ten more minutes of wandering, he spotted a clearing straight ahead and as he swallowed the last bit of his twizzler, he frowned curiously when he saw a pale figure standing in the clearing.

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm on himself before diving behind a tree and looking at the person. Looking closely at the young man, Harry was a bit baffled as to why he was standing so motionless and staring intensely at something he could only see. The teen, Harry noted, was tall and lanky with undeniably handsome features, but he was currently looking frustrated and angry as he paced back and forth, keeping a careful eye on his surroundings. He seemed to be waiting for someone and when a pale girl stumbled into the clearing from his left, the teen's expression cleared somewhat as she ran into his arms.

"Edward!" gasped the dark haired girl, grasping at him as though he were about to disappear. Edward, the brooding young man, held her in his arms as he gazed deeply into her eyes. His hand threaded through her dark hair as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Bella...are you all right? That dog didn't put his hands on you, did he?" Edward spat the word 'dog' as his nose wrinkled in disgust. Harry noted that he clenched his fists tightly behind the back of the girl he was embracing.

"No, of course not! He just wanted to talk to me." The girl, Bella, looked up at Edward and frowned at his expression. "You know he would never hurt me. He's cares about me too much."

Edward reluctantly nodded in agreement before he frowned and kissed her forehead. "It would be best if you severed contact with him, but I realize that this would not be fair to you. He is your friend and I don't want to hurt you in any way. But I don't like that mongrel's attachment to you."

"Edward..." She whispered his name like a prayer. "You are the one I chose. I will only love you and you forever. I only care for Jacob as a friend." She caressed his face and looked up into his eyes adoringly. "He could never compare to you."

_Well, this makes me feel like a voyeur._ Harry thought as he watched the two teens step out of each other's arms and sit down, all the while gazing at each other with besotted looks. _How...romantic._ Harry shifted as he surveyed the area, a bit uncomfortable as the couple murmured words of love and eternal devotion to each other.

Harry never really found the appeal in overly romantic gestures as such saccharine sentiments made him feel suspicious. Why should there be a need to constantly reaffirm the love two people share? Redeclaring your love every five minutes cheapened the word Harry felt. Love was something to be treasured and grateful for. _It's like Peter and the Wolf, except Peter makes ridiculous love confessions instead until no one believes him. _Harry laughed quietly at the imagery this brought up before he was lost in thought once more.

He wanted the kind of love that was powerful but quiet. He found beauty in the small gestures a couple showed to the other. He envied Hermione and Ron's relationship because of how completely comfortable they were with one another. Whether Ron knew it or not, it was Hermione that put him to bed and cleaned him during the weeks following Fred's death when he drowned himself in alcohol. And it was Ron who, unasked, organized Hermione's study area when she was too exhausted from studying for her NEWTS to do it. Harry felt envious every time he saw Ron making tea and drinking it with Hermione, even though he absolutely loathed the drink. Or when Hermione bought season tickets for the Chudley Cannons and attended every match with Ron, even if she complained about it afterwards. Harry wanted someone like that. Someone that would see him and accept him for all of his quirks. _Oh well. Maybe I will find that person someday. _Harry mused as he listened in once more on the young couple before he twitched and stared incredulously. _How are they not blushing? I'm feeling embarrassed by some of those lines. And what's 'heroin?'_

Harry quickly sobered and tensed when he saw Edward and Bella rise to their feet.

He reapplied a silencing charm on himself and ducked behind a tree when he saw that Edward and Bella began to walk to the opposite end of the clearing. _Wait. _He paused as he saw a group large wolf-like creatures emerge from the other side of the clearing. _What are they? _Harry mused as he tried to get a better look. _They can't be werewolves. It's not the full moon and besides the shape of their snouts are off. _

Hastily, he spelled away his scent and crept forward to hear better. Unfortunately for Harry, his bad luck came back with a vengeance and as he stepped forward, the stick beneath his foot snapped with a loud crack that seemed to echo through the now silent clearing.

_Oh bugger.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **This story is advancing quickly, isn't it? My bad, I haven't written in a while, sorry. Oh well. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I wonder what will happen. :]

As you can probably tell, I don't like Edward and Bella. Their interactions with each other always made me feel incredulous and uncomfortable. I mean, my gosh, how needy are you that you have to declare your love every five minutes? Ugh. But that's my opinion. I mean, whenever I tell this to twihards they call me fat and say I'll die alone. Haha just remembering it makes me laugh. :)


	3. Pissed off Vampires are No Fun

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter=Not mine :'( Twilight=Not mine :)

**Pairing: **Jacob/Harry

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! It's been a while I know, but I had so many ideas for how I wanted this chapter to go down! I decided to go with this version because it was my favorite. :]

I've finally decided on making this a Jacob/Harry fic (big shock) and it's gonna be fabulous! Thanks for all of your kind words, they always make my day! Muah!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pissed-off Vampires are No Fun**

_Oh shit! _Jacob thought when he heard the snap of a branch from across the clearing. In unison, the pack sprinted into the woods moving so fast they were nearly a blur.

_Jacob! _Sam shouted through the link pawing at the ground as he sniffed the air. _Stay here and see what's going on. We'll search the area in case we're being watched. _Without waiting for a reply, Sam and the rest of the pack sped off in different directions.

Wasting no time, Jacob phased out and hurriedly put on his cut off jeans. His pride in his amplified senses took brutal beating with the knowledge that an intruder had been spying on them while he stood there unaware. Praying that he and his pack had not been spotted, Jacob ran back into the clearing and stood near Bella and her leech.

Last year he had learned the importance of his duty as a shape shifter. He and his pack were designed to protect the people of this land from any and all blood-sucking abominations that dared to disrupt their peace. The Cullens could play human all they wanted, but the fact was that they weren't. They could never be human again. That Edward Cullen even dared to court Bella, nearly a century his junior, was one of the many reasons Jacob despised him. Bella could cry and rant the Cullen's case all she wanted, but Jacob could see their selfishness and idiocy. Their decision to constantly reenroll in high school needlessly endangered countless humans. _Besides, what kind of freaks would willingly spend the rest of their life repeating highschool?_

Edward glared at him before wrapping a possessive arm around Bella and turning his head in the direction the noise had come from. There was no sound of breathing or a heartbeat except that of himself and Bella who was frozen in place and breathing heavily. _Maybe it's a leech. _Jacob thought viciously, grinding his teeth anger. _Somehow it's masking its stench. It'll be harder to pin down. _

Bella grasped at Edward as if her life depended on it. "What's going on? Edward! Who's there?"

"I don't know," Edward stared in the direction the sound had come from and held Bella close to his body. "Come out. Now."

Another rustle was heard before a figure emerged from the forest and began to approach them. It was a young man, perhaps only a few years older than themselves, striding towards the teens, and looking like he hadn't a care in the world. Then, almost as if a light switch were turned on, the sound of his heartbeat could be heard as well as his steady breathing. At the same time, his scent seemed to appear from nowhere, a bizarre mixture of rain, grass and…liquorice?

He was dressed a bit casually but held himself with confidence as he drew nearer to the group. Everyone tensed when they saw him reach into his pocket, however when the man pulled out a twizzler, they were all taken aback. Jacob stared, frozen.

"Good afternoon! I'm NED Officer Harry Potter and I am here investigating a case I've been working on. May I ask where we are? "

The raven-haired man had a strong British accent and looked at them earnestly, chewing on the red rope with his head cocked cutely to the side. He glanced at the trio in front of him and gave them a friendly smile before he noticed that the shifter was staring at him unblinkingly.

"E-excuse me, NED?" Bella stuttered in surprise, frowning at the wizard and pulling at her hair nervously.

Harry stared at her blankly. He had assumed the group knew of the AME. Most shape shifters dealt with the NED division at some point, whether it be over settling a dispute between packs or even advocating for nonhuman rights. Harry didn't know where he had apparated to and so he didn't know if the pack that the shifter in front of him belonged to was acquainted with the AME. The male vampire holding the girl was also a mystery. Harry grimaced slightly before clearing his expression and smiling once more.

"NED is one of the government's lesser known divisions," Harry smoothly stated, giving them the standard explanation all employees of NED were required to give to muggles. "We're a small group, but we are very capable. The NED division is called forward to deal with unusual cases."

Edward frowned at this fishy explanation before speaking. "What counts as 'unusual'?"

"Oh you know, this and that. I can't really say. Top secret government stuff and all."

Edward looked unimpressed. "I've never heard of a NED division."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the vampire's tone. "NED is a top secret division. We don't exactly flaunt around our existence. It's not surprising you haven't heard of us."

Edward continued as if Harry hadn't spoken. "Furthermore, I think you're lying. Who are you really and what do you want from us?"

Harry huffed loudly as his eye twitched in aggravation. He was itching to say something rude, but he had to remain professional.

"I told you. I work for the NED division of the government and right now I need some assistance in my investigation. Please, can you tell me where we are right now?"

"We are in Forks, Washington," Edward paused before continuing in a snide tone. "How is it that an employee of a 'secret government agency' doesn't know where he is investigating?"

Harry was in a tough situation. Although the vampire before him _seemed_ to know nothing of the AME, Harry was still the AME was so small, it was difficult to make contact with every magical creature. Not to mention that some nonhumans were downright hostile to humans let alone wizards. In some cases, NED employees were even attacked by disbelieving nonhumans and killed which made it a bit hard for the department to recruit more employees considering its mortality rate. Another reason why Harry was drafted into the NED department. _It looks like he's an unregistered muggle vampire. _Harry mused, not seeing Edward tense.

Most vampire covens were required to register with the AME, lest they lose control of their bloodlust and attack humans. In exchange for their compliance, the AME worked in conjunction with muggle hospitals and blood banks to sate registered vampire covens. Little did muggles know that about 10% of all of the donated blood was taken by the AME and given to registered vampire covens. Muggles would never know how much safer they were due to this agreement. Not to say that everyone was safe. Rogue vampires and non-registered covens that slipped through NED's fingers roamed free and sometimes terrorized civilians, leaving huge messes for NED and the MCPD to clean up.

Suddenly Edward darted forward, harshly grasping him by the neck and yanking him towards himself. Harry jerked in surprise, not expecting this bold action before he sharply flicked his wrist. His wand snapped from his holster into his hand as his instincts took over.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked in surprise.

"He knows I'm a vampire! We're in danger, Bella!"

At this, Harry started. _A mindreader!_ He swiftly raised his Occlumency shields and cast a silent _Expelliarmus_ at the vampire, causing him to fly backwards a few feet before landing in a crouch. Wasting no time, Harry spun in a circle, moving his wand in a hasty yet intricate pattern as he cast a vampire repelling ward in record time before facing his irate opponent once more.

During this exchange, the shifter that had been previously ogling Harry was now burning holes into the vampire with his eyes. Before Harry could dwell on this any longer, his attention snapped back to the snarling vampire in front of him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem!"

"Who are you!" Edward looked downright furious as he glared at him. He stood up and made a motion as if to run forward once more. "You are no ordinary human!"

"Edward don't!" Bella pleaded, grasping at Edward's sleeves. She didn't know what was going on but no matter how much she trusted Edward, attacking a government employee was not a wise decision.

"He could hurt us, Bella! I won't take any chances with him!"

Edward leapt forward, intent on grabbing the wizard a second time when he was once again thrown backwards. Edward gaped unattractively at this before he stared in surprise at what had impeded him. A rough looking circle surrounding the wizard glowed brilliantly as the smell of ozone filled the air.

* * *

Jacob Black was furious. On one hand, he was angry with the idiotic _leech_ that dared to put his hands on his destined. On the other, he was angry at himself for imprinting on some random stranger, never mind that he was easy on the eyes.

Jacob couldn't deny that he found the British man incredibly attractive. His features, from his lovely, full lips to his piercing green eyes, had Jacob entranced and he just knew that the other man's small frame would fit perfectly within his embrace. Not to mention his scent. Unlike Bella, who nowadays reeked of the sickly sweet scent of her vampire boyfriend, the British man smelled of nature. The cool, refreshing smell of fallen rain that Jacob adored and the smell of fresh grass that reminded Jacob of La Push. The British man -Harry- made Jacob feel relaxed in a way he hadn't felt since before Bella came back to Forks.

Grass for submission and love and rain for cleansing and renewal, Jacob recalled idly before he fidgeted uneasily. _I did not just analyze the meaning of his scent like some girl!_ Jacob thought even as his ears turned pink in embarrassment. He still remembered the torture of having to listen to his sisters when they would look up the meanings of certain flowers and dreams, all the while giggling like spastic schoolgirls. The smell of liquorice was a bit unexpected though. Either the British man injected liquorice directly into himself or he ate the sweet on a daily basis, something Jacob couldn't decide was endearing or downright strange.

He felt conflicted as the two parts of his psyche warred for dominance. The wolf inside of him demanded he protect and claim what was _his _-how dare that leech put his hands on his chosen! -while his human side was in a state of denial. _I'm supposed to love Bella! _Jacob felt unnerved by how little he minded this change. _Were my feelings for Bella even that strong? _When Sam had imprinted, the pack could feel his self-loathing when he left Leah as well as his rage and helplessness. For Jacob, after glimpsing upon his imprint, his whole world had shifted. He was drawn to the raven-haired man and his entire being called for him to embrace him and never let go.

His romantic feelings for Bella, which had seemed to rule him for the past two years, seemed to wither and die as he stared in awe at his imprint. He felt as if this tender emotion was about to burst from his chest and he had to actively restrain himself from pouncing on his imprint. Why wasn't he feeling what Sam felt? There were no feelings of anger or guilt. Just acceptance. He pulled himself from his thoughts, deciding to think on it later, and looked at his destined.

The glowing circle surrounding him was slowly fading but the air around him seemed to hum with intangible power. The expression on his imprint's face was a mixture of anger and exasperation as he grumpily crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"You do know that assaulting a government employee is punishable by law, right? Or did you not learn that in school?"

"How did you know I'm a vampire?" Edward growled. "Tell me!"

Harry snorted before digging his pinky into his ear and winking. "I'm sorry. I'm not authorized to give you that information at this time. Please try again later."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist as tightly as she could as if to restrain him from moving forward again. Not that it would have stopped him. Calming slightly, Edward immediately stopped moving before he pulled Bella to his side, draping his arm over her shoulders.

Jacob then abruptly stepped forward and stood in front of the strange British man that seemed intent on antagonizing an already pissed off vampire. _Of course, my imprint would be insane. _Jacob thought ruefully, shaking his head as his eyes met with bright, captivating green. Even if it was funny watching the normally brooding vampire lose his cool, Jacob didn't want his imprint to be harmed.

"Please. Can you tell us what's going on? We won't hurt you." Jacob pleaded, his handsome features twisting into a puppy dog expression that made Harry's insides dance.

A bit amused by his choice of words, Harry eyed the huge shape shifter towering over him and tried hard not to focus on his shirtless torso. _Jailbait, jailbait, jailbait….I am __**not**__ getting arrested for corrupting a minor. No matter how…mature he looks. _Harry paused incredulously at his thoughts. _Bugger, maybe 'mione was right. I do need a boyfriend if I'm going to be eying up every handsome bloke I meet. _

Harry shook his head at Jacob before speaking. "I honestly can't tell you anything more. I need clearance before I say anything else."

"Why?"

That was the million dollar question. Even if he had wanted to tell them about the AME, for this particular case he needed permission from his superiors to break the code of secrecy. While it was perfectly acceptable to do so when informing nonhumans of the AME, the girl standing next to the vampire was definitely all human, which baffled Harry to no end. _Why was a muggle girl hanging around vampires and shape shifters in the first place? Especially an unregistered vampire. Doesn't she know she's putting herself in danger?_

"I-"

"Permission granted, Potter."A voice suddenly piped up from Harry's waist.

Harry grabbed the badge hooked on his belt as he automatically flipped it open. His eyes met with that of the man in looking up at him through the metal plate. All AME employees carried such a badge that served as a magical two-way mirror. It was truly an ingenious invention from the Americans.

"Sir?"

"You may inform them of NED, Officer Potter," His boss stated calmly, his reflection looking at Harry and running a hand through his hair.

"But sir-there is a muggle present," Harry said nervously, earning a strange look from his already shocked audience.

"That is not a problem. I have been listening closely to your exchange and I believe it would calm everyone greatly if you told them the truth," His boss paused before turning his head in the direction Edward was and speaking once more. "Of course, if that young man over there tries to attack you again, you only have to call and we'll send some reinforcements."

"Thank you, sir, but I don't think that'll will be necessary." Harry casually turned his badge so that the vampire could clearly see the image of the man reflected in his badge. There was no way the two-way mirror badge could be mistaken for some sort of muggle video phone. "I can handle myself."

"Very well, Potter. I expect a full report of today's investigation on my desk tomorrow."

The image of his boss slowly faded as the connection ended, the badge returning to its original dull yellow. Harry flipped it closed in an ostentatious manner before he shoved it back into his pocket and looked at the trio in front of him. He grinned wickedly at the expressions on their faces.

"Wh-what just-I-" Bella stammered looking completely lost. "Did your badge just talk to you?"

* * *

Bella was not having a good day. She had received a call from Jacob the day previous and agreed to meet with him in her and Edward's clearing. Of course, Jacob didn't know the clearing as such. He referred to it as 'the clearing where we took apart that leech with the dreads.' _Honestly_, Bella scoffed. How did he ever expect her to choose him when he spoke so crassly. _He has no culture_, Bella thought decisively, _not like Edward. _And to make things worse, everyone was all up in arms about someone spying on their conversation. As if they were in any _real_ danger with Edward there. But when some harmless looking government officer had turned up and turned out to be more than he appeared, Bella began to worry. The black haired man somehow knew that Edward was a vampire and he had even created some sort of barrier to protect himself when Edward had gone on the offensive. He was obviously not a vampire himself, not with those eerily green eyes, but there was no way he was _human. _The question was, what was he? And how the hell did his badge, which had no sort of electronic gear attached to it, talk to him? Seeing the reflection of another person in the shiny metal of the badge as it spoke to the man -Harry- made her doubt her sanity as well as her emotional wellbeing.

Bella wanted answers.

"Of course it did," Harry replied amiably as if talking to some sort of magical badge was a normal occurrence. "Well, not the badge. My boss! I told you lot I needed clearance to tell you anymore," He eyed Edward dubiously before continuing. "Then again, I could just as easily not say a word."

"No, please. We're sorry about how-" Jacob jerked his head in Edward's direction before locking eyes with Harry. "-_he _treated you. Just tell us what's going on. What is your investigation about? And what just happened with your badge just now?"

"Well…" Harry said mock thoughtfully. "Why don't we all sit down?" He smoothly plopped down to the ground and crossed his legs, making sure no body parts crossed the ward before he grinned at his audience invitingly. Jacob's eyes darkened at his expression before he immediately sat. Bella looked at Edward uncertainly before she slowly sat on the meadow floor, tugging at his hand until he joined her.

"Why don't we all get acquainted with one another? Again, my name Is Harry Potter. I am the NED Manager in charge of the Northwestern section of the United States. I was originally working for the Ministry in Britain, but I was transferred to America due to politics. I enjoy being in the outdoors and I love twizzlers," Harry stated matter-of-factly before he reached into his pocket and plopped one into his mouth, biting into the end of it and humming in delight. "And you all are?"

"I'm Jacob Black. I was born and raised in the La Push reservation near here and-" Jacob stopped here, suddenly remembering that he couldn't say a word about his status as a shape shifter due to Sam's command. "-and I like to be outdoors too?" He finished lamely.

Harry gave him an amused look before he redirected his attention to the odd couple in front of him.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan," The vampire stated shortly, his anger from earlier seeming to have cooled down as he gestured at Harry. "Now tell us what you know. How did you know what I was? And how did you manage to repel me?"

"Magic," Harry replied cheekily wiggling his fingers at the trio.

"Enough of your games!"

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender as he held back a chuckle. "No really, it's magic. I'm a wizard. I work for the American Magical Embassy, specifically the Nonhuman Entities Department, or NED if you prefer. I'm currently investigating a case in Seattle that has resulted in the murder of dozens of individuals. I was tracking one of the vampires from one of the crime scenes when I ended up here in –Forks was it? – anyways, I lost track of the vampire and so I was looking for some level ground for me to apparate back to Headquarters on. Then I noticed you lot standing over here and I started to eavesdrop. I wasn't sure if you all were involved with the situation so I decided to keep quiet. That is, until I stepped on some bloody branch and blew my cover." Harry pouted. "Then Cullen over there decided to throw a hissy fit and try to attack me –unsuccessfully might I add- and then my boss called, giving me permission to break the code of secrecy and now we're here." Harry paused to catch his breath.

"Anymore questions?" He looked at them sweetly. Jacob stared at him thoughtfully, looking adorably confused.

"That's impossible!" Bella cried out. "There's no such thing as magic!"

Harry snorted. "Of course there is. How do you explain your vampire boyfriend over there? Do you honestly think blood alone can sustain any being? It's magic. Magic flows through his body and enables him to walk, talk and have all of his nifty gifts like super strength, superior eyesight and…sparkling personality." Harry mentally patted himself on the back for the pun. "Not to mention his little _gift._"

"Prove it," Edward stated demandingly.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement before he slashed his wand in a series of complicated motions.

"Voila."

An orange flamingo burst into existence in front of their eyes, looking a bit bewildered as it yelped indignantly. It eyed the frozen vampire in fear before it let out loud squawk and sprinted off into the woods.

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't get eaten," Harry said worriedly, leaning forward and craning his neck as much as he could without breaking his ward. "Why on earth did I make him orange? Poor bugger."

There was a moment of silence before Edward stood up abruptly, dragging Bella to her feet. "I-" He shook his head. "I need to speak to Carlisle. Let's go, Bella."

As he and Bella began to walk away, he spoke over his shoulder. "Meet us here tomorrow. Same time. I wish to bring my sire so that he may talk to you."

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Bella onto his back and sped away.

"Well that was anti-climactic."

Harry looked at the gorgeous shifter still sitting in front of him and staring at him attentively.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Care to get a bite to eat with me?"

He didn't even have to ask.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I totally looked up the meaning of grass and rain -which, I might add, I had chosen as Harry's scent without knowing anything- and I found this.

Grass - Submission; utility, homosexual love

Rain - Cleansing; renewal

Um...hell yeah! Can't you totally see that Harry has a new start in America and he's ready for some hot lovin from you-know-who? Bahaha it's ridiculous awesome how that lined up unintentionally. :)

Tell me what you think and thanks for reading, loves!


	4. There's No 'I' in Team

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight.

**AN: **Well...it's certainly been a long time since I last saw you guys, hasn't it?...My bad, everyone! I could lie say that I had stuff going on in my life, but I'll just be truthful when I say I'm just plain lazy. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy! I missed you all! And don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging that long ever again!

* * *

**Chapter 4: There's No 'I' in Team**

A dark shadow zipped through the forest at a frightening speed, not slowing long enough to become visible, as it chased after an unknown animal. The sun had yet to rise, making the only indicator of life the sound of rustling leaves and displaced air heard as the figure hurtled after its target. The chase suddenly came to a halt when the figure dove forwards and finally came to a sudden stop, a writhing deer in its arms. At this, the sun finally peeked over the mountains in the distance and began to shine its rays down on the forest floor, revealing the figure at last.

"Edward, you catch Bambi yet?" Came a loud bellow from the distance.

Emmett came into view along with Jasper as they approached Edward and the dying stag, looking at the image Edward made as he messily drained the animal of its blood; a brutal display of violence made strange due to his sparkling skin. Once Edward had finished, he threw the carcass to the side and stood as he began to wipe the blood from his face.

"Emmett. Jasper. What are you two doing here?"

Emmett looked at Jasper in askance before he addressed his brother. "What? We can't have a quick bite to eat either? We're hungry. And besides, you don't want old Jasper here to try and take another bite of your girlfriend, do you?"

Edward glared at him before turning around and walking back towards the house, his shoulders tense. "Let's go back now. We need to prepare for the meeting later today."

Emmett and Jasper shared commiserating looks behind Edward's back before they followed him back to the house.

* * *

"Harry! Over here!" Jacob cried out happily as he walked over, a bounce in his step. Last night, the two of them had agreed to meet in the clearing a few hours before they were to meet with the Cullen's and while Harry had initially declined, saying that he could show up right when the meeting started, Jacob had insisted on Harry meeting the pack.

The night before, the pair of them had eaten at a small diner in Forks after a small incident in which Harry had had to conjure Jacob some 'acceptable' clothes for public. Once there, the two engaged in some small talk as they waited for their food. And when Harry had told Jacob that he already knew he was a shifter, Jacob had become even more talkative. Their discussions ranged from hobbies to pack dynamics to the situation in Seattle. The two were so engrossed in each other's company that time seemed to fly by and both were quietly reluctant to part at the end of the night.

Harry walked beside Jacob, the two naturally falling in step. Their hands brushed again each other for a few seconds before Jacob twined their fingers together and gently pulled Harry in the right direction.

"I was thinking that I could introduce you to the pack before we meet up with the-" Jacob swallowed and made a face as if there were a bad taste in his mouth. "-_Cullens. _They all want to meet you and I figured that you would feel more comfortable knowing some of us before the meeting."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Jacob." Harry said sincerely, feeling a bit bemused that they were still holding hands. But it wasn't like he was _uncomfortable _so it didn't make sense to disconnect their hands. Obviously.

"You're awfully hot," Harry said without thinking, trying to distract himself from thinking about their linked hands. Jacob stumbled as a strangled sound escaped his throat. As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry immediately turned a bright red as he looked at the handsome shifter in horror.

"I-I mean-! Oh bloody hell-" Harry tried to lift his hands to hide his now cherry red face, but forgot that his hand was still linked with Jacob's. He cried out in surprise when their linked hands collided with his glasses, knocking them off his face and onto the forest floor. Instantly Harry dove for his glasses on the forest floor, intent on avoiding further embarrassment, but didn't account for Jacob doing the same thing. The pair's heads knocked together loudly as they both cried out in pain this time.

"Are you alright?" They both said in unison. Harry and Jacob paused, each looking at the expression on the other's face for a few seconds before they started to laugh hysterically, their bodies shaking as they continued to laugh for a few minutes before their laughter finally tapered off.

"I'm fine." Harry said, wiping away tears of mirth. When he finally brought his hands away from his face, pink from laughter this time, he felt Jacob slip on his glasses. With his vision clear, Harry looked up into Jacob's chocolate brown eyes and offered him a grin. "Come on, let's go before we injure one another any further."

"Agreed," Jacob said, trying to keep a straight face as he helped Harry to his feet. The pair once again began their walk to Jacob's house and finally arrived without incident twenty minutes later. When the house came into view, Harry noticed several russet skinned teens crowding on the porch and talking to one another quite loudly. Though the house itself wasn't very large, only a story tall, it did give off a nice homey feel. The flaking paint could be seen from afar and the creaking of wood as the teens on the porch kept moving. However, small details aside, it didn't detract from the houses overall appearance. The three teens standing on the porch quieted as he and Jacob came closer and eyed the British man intensely.

"So," The taller dark haired teen said, drawing out the word and looking at Harry with a mischievous grin. "You're Harry."

"Why yes I am. And you are?" Harry said, making eye contact with the teen in front of him, absently noting that his eye color was nearly the same as Jacob's.

"The name's Quil Aetera," the russet skinned teen said with a light grin on his face. He was almost as tall as Jacob and was very handsome. _But not as handsome as Jacob,_ the back of Harry's mind provided traitorously, making him wince internally.

After the little incident that had taken place in the forest, Harry had had to use nearly all of his skills in Occlumency to hide his embarrassment. He couldn't believe the way he had acted. He was an adult, not to mention a NED officer. Acting like some sort of infatuated teen girl was not professional and definitely not wise considering Jacob was still underage. But there was no denying that there was just something about Jacob that made him feel so uninhibited. He felt as if he couldn't hide anything from him. And after the two of them had vacated the forest floor and began to walk again, Harry vowed to watch his behavior lest he say anything as equally mortifying as he had earlier.

It was curious though. The feeling of ease he had when he was with Jacob. Harry didn't know what to call it. It was almost as if he was being _pulled_ towards Jacob. The longer he spent in his presence, the stronger that feeling became. Almost as if this intangible connection were becoming stronger by the minute and while rationally, he should feel worried, he didn't. Harry sighed internally. _I'll just have to ask 'mione when I can. I'm sure she will know what's wrong._

Harry quickly brought himself back to reality and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Quil."

"Oh no, the pleasure's mine," Quil said smoothly, enjoying how Jacob twitched in jealousy when he waggled his eyebrows playfully at Harry. Harry grinned at Quil's behavior, strongly reminded of the Weasley twins before the war.

Jacob huffed in annoyance, not happy that Quil was being so forward with _his _imprint. "Well there's Quil. Now, this-" he gestured at a happy looking teen with a big smile on his face"-is Seth Clearwater. He and his sister Leah are some of our newer pack members."

Harry stepped towards Seth and his sister and extended a hand out to him. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seth grabbed his hand and shook it with such enthusiasm that it made Harry grin. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. We've…heard all about you." He shared a grin with Quil as if there were some sort of inside joke before releasing Harry's hand.

The girl-Leah, Harry's mind supplied- stared at him blankly with an eyebrow raised. She was beautiful, thought Harry. Taller than Harry, the girl was all lean muscle and caramel skin. Her hair was cropped short and though she looked a little intimidating, it didn't diminish from her striking features. _Are good looks required to be a shifter?_ Harry pondered to himself silently as he continued to stare into her chocolate colored eyes.

Leah broke eye contact with Harry, before offering her hand to him, her expression betraying nothing. "The name's Leah." She offered to him, ignoring the fact that Jacob had already told him.

Her lack of hostility towards Harry was surprising to the other boys. They had grown so used to Leah's acerbic tongue and antagonistic attitude that they didn't know what to think at the moment.

Unfazed, Harry smiled warmly at her and shook her hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you. Jacob told me that you are your pack's only female shifter. That must be interesting."

Jacob and the others all looked at Leah cautiously. It was common knowledge that Leah hated being a shifter; she had lost her boyfriend, her father and her ability to have children all in one fell swoop because of it. In the past, attempts to broach this touchy subject had oftentimes resulted in a black eye and/or bruised arms to those foolish enough to suggest she change her attitude. They all half expected Leah to punch or swear at the British man's faux pas.

She did neither.

"Yeah, it's a fucking party." She said sarcastically, her tone betraying a hint of amusement as she crossed her arms.

Harry smiled. "I think I like you."

* * *

Bella was a bit nervous about today.

With all the events that had come to pass the previous day, she had spent nearly half the night fretting over it. Would this Harry Potter be trouble? Before yesterday, she would have immediately dismissed him as threat to her and Edward, but after that display of power he had shown in the clearing, Bella was scared. Edward was her world and to see him in such a position of vulnerability was unsettling and something she could not push away no matter how hard she tried. Edward was no longer perfect. Even he could be made into prey and that more than anything frightened her.

Bella shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts as she got up from her bed and began to get dressed. It was a good thing Edward couldn't read her mind, or else he might be hurt by her thoughts. And if there was one thing Bella hated, it was hurting Edward in any way.

"Bella?" She heard a voice murmur from behind her, causing her to jump. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella turned her head towards Edward who had entered through her window. He looked radiant, she thought absently, suddenly aware of her own haggard looking appearance. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and stood to greet him with a small smile on her tired face.

"Edward," she breathed.

* * *

"All right, so here's the game plan," Jacob said loudly, trying to get everyone's full attention and failing.

Cramming six shifters into his tiny living room proved to be an obnoxiously loud affair. After introducing Embry, Collin and Brady to Harry, everyone decided to stay in Jacob's house until they left to meet with the Cullens. Leah had latched onto Harry and the two were sitting on the couch, talking to each other as if they were old friends, Embry and Quil took to teasing Jacob about said British man and Collin and Brady insisted on playing one of their video games on the big screen TV. Between the sounds of nonstop talking on Harry and Leah's part, the blatant innuendos and ribbing on Embry and Quil's part, and the curses at the TV on Collin and Brady's part, Jacob couldn't think. He sighed heavily, his eyes rolling heavenward as he tried to regain some semblance of calm.

Twenty four hours ago, he had been madly in love with Isabella Swan and willing to do anything to win her heart. But now? _Now,_ Jacob thought as his eyes instantly sought out his imprint across the room. _Now, I all I want is Harry. _With Bella, he was the only one who made concessions. Last year, he focused all of his attention on her. When Cullen left, she was shattered and though Jacob thought that with time, she would heal, she never did. She held on to the memory of Edward like a lifeline. Whereas before she distanced herself from her friends and family to devote her time to Edward, last year she had done so to the _memory _of the leech. It had taken weeks for Jacob to make her even smile and months for her to even begin to get over Edward. And then the leeches came back. The small one-Ellis?-had come in the middle of the night and stolen Bella away to Italy, leaving Jacob to calm Charlie down and explain the situation to the furious father. When Bella had finally come back, Edward in tow, Jacob was upset. Did all of the time they had spent together mean nothing to her? Once Edward and the rest of his coven were back in Forks, it was as if the world no longer existed again to Bella. Sure Jacob would get the odd call, once or twice a week, but their closeness, their _friendship,_ their bond, was gone. He had been left in the dirt while Bella once again went back to her perfect boyfriend, leaving Jacob crushed.

Up until Harry had shown up, Jacob had been fully determined to win Bella's heart. But after seeing his imprint, actually speaking with him and being near him, Jacob knew. He had been made for Harry just as Harry had been made for him; they were each other's perfect match. And that knowledge, knowing that he and Harry would be sharing such an intimate bond, was a much sweeter feeling than he could have ever even imagined with Bella.

Being with Harry felt so _natural._ He found himself feeling more comfortable with Harry than he had ever been with anyone else in his life. While last night he was in a daze at having found his imprint, this morning he was able to savor his time with Harry. Jacob _had_ to be close to him and when Harry didn't protest to their linked hands, Jacob couldn't keep the smile off his face. Not to mention Harry's embarrassed reaction when he had called him 'hot.' Jacob grinned to himself at the memory as he prepared to try to get everyone's attention once more.

"All right, everyone shut the hell up!" Leah yelled from her position on the couch, earning Jacob's silent gratitude. Instantly, there was silence. Collin and Brady paused their game and swiveled around in unison, facing the girl with wide eyes. Embry and Quil stopped mid-sentence and stood stiffly at full attention.

Leah smirked at their undivided attention before looking at Jacob and waving a hand at him dismissively. "Floor's yours."

Jacob rolled his eyes in amusement before he began again. "As I was saying, here's the plan for today. Since Sam left with Emily for the weekend, he's letting me handle this situation for the next few days. We're meeting with the leeches in another hour, where Harry will fill them in on what's going on in Seattle. Any questions?"

"I have one," Collin said mulishly, twiddling with the controller in his hands. "Why do we all have to go? Me 'n Brady are close to beating the high score!"

"Because he said so, you little dweeb," Leah said, cuffing both boys in the back of the head and ignoring their whines in protest. "Paul and Jared are off doing their own thing because-" Leah scrunched her face and spoke in a falsetto that was meant to imitate the pair. "_they don't have to follow Jacob's orders when Sam's gone!_ Besides," she continued," someone's got to make sure those leeches don't try anything. I don't trust them."

"Here, here!" Exclaimed Quil with a grin. He walked over to where they were sitting and plopped down next to Harry, blithely ignoring the growl from across the room. "We wouldn't want them hurting our dear Harry, now would we? Right, Jacob?"

Harry blushed imperceptibly when Quil addressed Jacob before he began to speak. "I hate to disappoint you there, Quil, but I know how to handle myself around a few 'vegetarian' vampires. Besides, we're not going into a fight. We're just meeting with each other and discussing the situation with these rogue vampires. I'm sure a clan their age will know not to pick a fight."

Then again, this wouldn't be the first time Harry had been wrong.

* * *

Harry walked in step with Jacob, their fingers almost brushing against each other as they basked in the scenery. Behind them the rest of the pack was in their wolf forms, surveying the area for any enemies. Keeping in mind his plan to act more professional towards Jacob, Harry didn't let their hands touch. _Besides,_ Harry thought, _I need to focus on these Cullen's._ Jacob and the rest of the pack _had _told him all they knew about the each of the Cullen's but Harry had decided to remain unbiased about them until he actually met them. Though it _was _strange that they were still in high school-

One of the wolves suddenly loped over to Jacob's side and huffed as it gestured in the direction of the clearing with its head. Jacob nodded and turned to Harry. "It looks like they're here early."

Harry nodded, his demeanor changing into a more serious one as the group entered the clearing. The sun's rays were completely hidden by the thick array of clouds in the sky, making the vampires before them look like ordinary humans. _Well,_ Harry amended, _ordinary humans that happened to be extraordinarily good-looking._ There were seven of them along with the Swan girl from the day before. Edward was standing with Bella, an arm draped over her shoulder and a grim look on his face. To his left was a petite and pixie-like girl vampire with short and spiky black hair. She was holding onto a taller male with honey blond hair and a lean figure. To Edward's right were another couple, the girl was exceptionally beautiful with tall, statuesque figure, and wavy blonde hair. She had a somewhat hostile look on her face as she held onto the burly looking man next to her with curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks. Lastly, Harry's attention turned towards the final pair of vampires. The male was blond and slender while the woman he was standing next to had caramel-colored hair framed around a heart-shaped face.

Edward stepped forward as they approached and began to speak. "Officer Potter. This is my sire, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Officer Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Officer Potter." Carlisle said with a warm smile. "My son Edward has told us that you are currently investigating the murders in Seattle as part of the Nonhuman Entities department and that brought you here yesterday afternoon."

Harry nodded. "I didn't exactly give your son Edward a full description of our department or the AME yesterday, on the account of our initial meeting being very...tense, but I think you will find these quite helpful." Harry handed the surprised looking vampire a bundle of garishly colored pamphlets. "We have pamphlets for nearly every situation and every recipient, including shifters, hags, giants, veela and vampires. I gathered the ones that will hopefully be the most use to you all."

Carlisle passed the pamphlets to Edward, who was looking at the "What Can NED do for You?" pamphlet depicting a man shaking hands with a centaur in confused disbelief. From behind him, Emmett snatched the rest of the pamphlets and distributed them to the rest of the family whose reactions ranged from skepticism to delight.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and began again before they became too engrossed in the informational pamphlets. "Again, I am Officer Harry Potter and I am investigating the murder of several dozen humans in the Seattle area. It is highly likely that the perpetrators are rogue vampires, although the motive is unknown. As I'm sure your son Edward has already told you, I was following the trail of one of the murderers when the connection was broken. I ran into Edward and Miss Swan here as well as the pack to my right." He gestured towards Jacob and the others.

"I see," Carlisle looked pensive. "Am I to understand that your NED department will deal with this situation alone then?"

Harry hesitated. "Unfortunately, our NED department is woefully under funded and quite simply, we don't have the manpower necessary to deal with a threat of this magnitude if these murders are to continue. Also," Harry looked troubled. "if we are dealing with rogue vampires as I suspect we are, then we may need to ask for aid from the Volturi. I'm sure you've heard of them?"

Carlisle nodded before sharing a glance with Edward who was holding onto a pale looking Bella. "We have...encountered them in the past."

"Well then I'm sure you are aware of how delicate this situation is." Harry's eyes swept over the Cullen family as he frowned in consternation. "The NED department must either deal with this newborn vampire threat before they reveal themselves to the humans, or the Volturi will come here and annhiliate the threat themselves...along with any witnesses."

The clearing was silent.

"So how will this issue be dealt with then?" Rosalie asked snarkily, ignoring Carlisle's disapproving stare. "We can't possibly contact the Volturi, they still don't know about Be-"

"We will not be contacting the Volturi," Edward said firmly, looking at Rosalie angrily for her near slip of the tongue. "If we are to avoid the Volturi, then we must deal with the situation ourselves as quickly as possible." He paused as he looked at Bella's anxious face. "We will help you. If that is permissible."

Harry swallowed his surprise at this announcement. "Of course."

Jacob suddenly spoke up from Harry's right as he glared at Edward. "We will be helping too. We're better trackers than you." He bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. "And we all know how to take down a vampire."

Harry almost shivered at the sound of Jacob's gruff voice before his face brightened and he addressed the group at large. "Excellent! We will all be working together then." He dug into his pocket and pulled several compacts, handing one to Carlisle and one to Jacob. "Since I don't own a telephone, I will be using these to contact you. Think of it as a walkie talkie of sorts." Harry pulled his badge out and demonstrated for them. He tapped his wand against its surface before he began to speak. His face became visible in the mirror of one of the compacts and he gave a small wave. "See? Not too complicated."

Everyone looked in wonder at the display of magic before Harry cancelled the spell and returned the now normal looking compacts.

"Quite a brilliant piece of magic, if I do say so myself. I don't know if you'll believe me, but before these, we all communicated with _fire."_

* * *

**AN: **Yay! I'm finally back in business, people! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it haha.

Thanks for reading, everyone! Your reviews always leave me on cloud nine when I get them!


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Surprise chapter! Because I'm in such a good mood hahaha. I was bitten by the writing bug and I just couldn't stop! Though it was more of a mauling and less of a bite...I'm fine, thanks for asking.

It is a little short compared to earlier chapters, but hey, size doesn't matter. Wink. Consider this an extra update to make up for my long dry spell. And a big thanks for all of my reviewers!

(On a side note, it is currently 1:30 am. Why am I awake?)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing**

An agonized scream ripped through the air, echoing through the abandoned factory.

"I am growing tired of this. Where are the others?"

The sound of choked gasps sounded deafening in the silent room. A trembling vampire lay at the feet of a small hooded figure, his limbs twitching spastically with phantom pain. Moonlight streamed in through the grimy windows as the figure pushed their hood back, revealing their face at last. A young blonde girl with glowing red eyes stared at the vampire with loathing, her beautiful features twisted into a sadistic smile.

"It would be in your best interest to answer." Jane said sweetly, kneeling in front of the vampire and stroking his face in mock tenderness. "All of this pain-" her hand wandered past his cheek "-all of your suffering-" her fingers threaded through his disheveled hair before yanking him forward brutally "-answer me and I will end it."

"I-! I-I don't know! _Please-_"

His words were abruptly cut off when small white hands closed around his neck and tore his head from his body.

"How disappointing." The girl dusted off her hands and turned to the other hooded figures behind her, her crimson lips pursing into a fake pout.

"Jane."

She gave the taller male a baleful stare, her white blonde eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she once again drew her cloak over her head. She kicked the decapitated body to the side and crossed her arms sullenly.

"What?"

"You are being counterproductive. Aro-"

"Don't lecture _me_, Demetri!" Jane spat hatefully. "I know well what we are here to do."

Demetri said nothing, choosing to turn his back to her and walk away, Felix close behind. Jane's fists were balled against her sides as she glared at their retreating backs. A hand brushed against her arm, drawing her attention to her brother. Alec gave her a small smile and looped his arm with hers, leading her forward. The group strolled out of the abandoned factory and stepped outside into the pouring rain. Jane looked heavenward, her eyes glowing crimson red under the streetlights, as she spoke in a pondering voice.

"Seattle is such a filthy place isn't it, Alec?"

* * *

Finally finished with his preliminary report, Harry leaned back in his chair in exhaustion as he lazily chewed on a twizzler. He had written ten pages of all of the information he had gathered pertaining to the case as well as a sidenote about the pledge the Cullen's and the pack had made. And though there was a possibility that the pack might know about the binding effects of their pledge, Harry wasn't certain that the Cullen's did. A pledge such as the one the Cullen's and the pack had made was equivalent to a magical oath. Not as severe as an Unbreakable Vow, but still relatively dangerous if broken. And unlike an Unbreakable Vow, Harry did not have to have physical contact with both parties, he merely had to be physically present for the verbal pledge, something every magical child knew by the age of ten. Should either party attempt to renege on their pledge, the binding magic would retaliate swiftly and violently. _I should probably tell them about it._ Harry thought absentmindedly as he finished off the last bite of the candy. _I wouldn't want them to be harmed just because they might want to back out._

"Officer Potter, may I have a word?"

Harry's swallowed and immediately sat up straighter, meeting the steel gray eyes of Howard Grant, Director of NED. The troubled look on the older man's face made Harry frown. "Of course."

Grant nodded as he closed the door behind him and cast an eavesdropping ward on the room.

"Can I offer you a chair, sir?"

"No that will alright, I prefer to stand." Grant leaned over Harry's messy desk before grabbing his report. "This is your report then?" He didn't wait for answer as he skimmed through it, finally setting it down after a few minutes. "I see." He placed the report back on Harry's desk and sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sir?" Harry asked cautiously, debating whether or not offering the man a twizzler was bad form. After a moment he concluded yes.

"Potter, I don't know how to say this but…well, the shit's about to hit the fan." Harry's nose crinkled in disgust at the man's choice of words as he valiantly tried to ignore the imagery. "The Volturi has informed us that they've sent a few of their own agents here. They are making the case that the situation in Seattle might do much for NED to handle. They've 'offered' to take over for us."

Harry frowned, knowing this could not be good. "Does this mean I'm off the case?"

"No" Grant said thoughtfully as he began to pace in front of Harry's desk. ". There's something wrong here. They're here for something more than just a few murderous rogues, I can tell you that. Something about this just doesn't sit well with me."

Harry agreed, his mind flashing back to a few days prior. The Swan girl's reaction when he had mentioned the Volturi was curious. The naked fear on her face as well as the angry expression of her beau Edward made it clear that they had interacted with the Volturi in some way in the past. He would have to remember to question them about that when he saw them again.

"Potter, I want you to proceed with this case cautiously."

"Sir?"

"They don't know that we haven't dropped this case; no doubt they expected us to lie down and accept their little suggestion as law and back out." Grant scoffed at this. "They're too full of themselves to believe that we would do anything but leave this to them so we have an advantage over them."

Harry smiled, impressed with the man's Slytherin way of thinking.

"Have you contacted the coven and pack who pledged to help?"

"Not for a few days, sir. Do you want me to tell them about the Volturi? I got the impression that they've interacted with them in the past. They may know something."

"No." Grant shook his head firmly. "They may have pledged to help, but that doesn't mean they aren't still civilians. Continue your interactions with them as normal. Just be sure not to give them sensitive information. We wouldn't want to call the Obliviators now, would we?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Good. Now, I want you to head back down to Seattle again. We've got another dead body."

* * *

Harry left not ten minutes after his little talk with Grant. He apparated into an alley with a loud crack, almost stumbling over a crate as he steadied himself against the wall. He exited the alley and stepped onto the sidewalk, his eyes drawn to the run down factory across the street. The building was cut off from the large crowd of reporters gathered behind the police tape. Harry sighed. He hated the press. Casting a notice-me-not charm on himself, he walked past the crowd, stepped over the police tape and entered through one of the side doors.

"Officer Potter, you're here." Harry heard once he cancelled the charm, he was waved over to the center of the room by a blond haired man dressed in the blue uniform of the MCPD. On the floor was a long black tarp stretched over a single body.

"What have we got here?" Harry asked, lifting the black tarp to reveal the decapitated body of a vampire. He winced. "Is this the only one?"

The MCPD officer nodded. "We tried to cast a tracking spell, but it looks like we didn't get here in time. The trail's dead."

"Great," Harry muttered in annoyance.

"But," The other man continued. "we did find some things. We know that there were four other people in the room when this vampire was murdered." He knelt a few feet away from the dead body, directing Harry's attention to four sets of footprints glowing very faintly on the grimy floor. "It looks like there were three of them standing back and watching while the fourth one killed the poor bastard here."

Harry's eyes were glued to the pair directly in front of the tarp covered body.

"A child?"

* * *

Harry was exhausted and frazzled when he threw himself onto the couch beside Hermione. She and Ron had taken an intercontinental portkey to Seattle, deciding to visit for the weekend and see the sights. Typically, Ron had left to get some food ten minutes ago, all the while grumbling about the comments he received from strangers about his accent. ("They're the ones with the bloody accent, not me!") This left Harry free to complain to Hermione in the still somewhat bare apartment issued to him by the AME.

Hermione listened to him patiently as he told her about the case, making sure to only tell her the basics as she was a civilian.

"-and I ended in some place called Forks. Forks!" He gestured wildly with his hands as if to express his incredulity. "What kind of name is that?"

"Harry," Hermione said slowly. "we went to school at _Hogwarts._"

Harry waved at her dismissively and continued as if she hadn't spoken. "And what did I find? A vegetarian vampire coven and a shape shifter pack that can't stand one another. What are the odds of that?"

Hermione gained a thoughtful look. "That is a bit strange."

"I know! Why bother living so close to each other when they clearly hate one another?"

Hermione shook her head impatiently. "No, why would the trail lead there of all places? A town so far removed from where the murders were committed." She turned to look at Harry. "Do you think-?"

"-that they're connected to the case somehow?" Hermione nodded. "Of course. That was my first assumption. " Harry paused, looking a tad guilty. "And that's why I placed a tracking charm on them a few days ago."

"Harry! That's illegal!"

"Not in America it isn't!" Harry clarified hurriedly while Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "Besides, I just wanted to be sure that they weren't the ones committing the murders, or at least involved."

Hermione's face softened but was still radiating disapproval. "How were you able to cast the tracking charm on them all? Or did you cast it individually?"

Harry shook his head. "I set some runes around where they were standing so I would only have to cast once."

Hermione looked impressed. Even with the aid of runes it still took an enormous amount of magical power to cast a spell for a group that large. Then she paused. "And how did you get the coven and pack that hate each other into one place?"

Harry turned a little pink as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, mumbling something under his breath.

Hermione pinned him to his seat with a stern look.

"I didn't exactly plan the meeting." Harry trailed off, hoping Hermione would drop the subject. She fixed him with an unimpressed look. "All right, I ran into a couple of them by chance the day before!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pouted before proceeding to tell her about his less than professional display of behavior that first meeting-("In my defense, I was nervous! I had just walked in on some covert meeting in the middle of the woods! I didn't want them to smell my fear!")-and how Edward had been the one to demand a meeting the next day.

Then he got to the subject that had been plaguing his mind for days: Jacob.

"A pull, you say?" Hermione's face scrunched in thought as she tried to recall what little she knew about shape shifter packs. Being that these packs primarily existed within Native American communities in the States, it wasn't much. "I'll look into it more when Ron and I get back. Or do you want me to while we're here?"

"No! No, enjoy the weekend. Go sightseeing or something. Just-" He looked at her seriously. "-just don't go out at night. It hasn't been safe here lately."

Hermione nodded just as the sound of a key turning was heard and the front door opened. Ron was cradling several Styrofoam boxes in his arms as well as a bulging plastic bag with his teeth.

"Ah 'ittle 'elp here?"

Laughing, Harry and Hermione stepped forward and relieved Ron of the food and set the table. After the trio had finished off their lunch, Hermione insisted on going sightseeing. Not keen on what would no doubt be hours of Hermione dragging them to historical sites, Harry tried to opt out.

"I can't, 'mione! I-er-" Harry's mind scrambled to find a plausible excuse. "-I have to-um-"

"There's no escaping it, mate." Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder and shook his head in mock sadness. "If I have to go, you do. Oi!" He exclaimed when Hermione swatted him in the arm.

Despite their theatrics, the rest of their afternoon went swimmingly. They visited the Space Needle as well as several museums, both historical and art, on Hermione's insistence. ("History is important!") And when they finished touring the muggle sites, they strolled through the magical sector of the city. Finally, after several hours of pure torture on Harry and Ron's part and a very enlightening experience on Hermione's, the trio decided to end for the day.

They made on last stop to the public library before the sun set down where Hermione checked out several books on the Quileute tribe as well as some books on shape shifters from the magical creatures section. Hermione promised to call him in the morning, hopefully with some news about his Jacob problem, or Jail-Bait problem as he liked to privately refer to it as in his mind. Then the trio parted ways, Harry heading back to his apartment while Hermione and Ron walked over to the hotel they were staying in.

The last feeble rays of sunlight slowly faded as the afternoon shifted into the evening. And when Ron and Hermione arrived in front of the hotel and began to walk up the stairs, they didn't pay much attention to the four beautiful looking strangers walking past them and into the city.

* * *

Jacob flipped open the compact his hand, paused and flipped it closed again. He was perched on one of the rocks near the cliff's edge as he completed the repetitive motion with a spaced out look on his face.

_Bella. _In all of the excitement over finding his imprint, he hadn't spared much thought over his once best friend and love interest. She was planning to become a _vampire._ The very same creatures that were murdering dozens of innocent people in Seattle. And even though he wasn't in love with her anymore, that didn't mean he still didn't care about her. About her safety.

What would happen if she were turned? Would she become a blood thirsty murderer as well? Jacob shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. He felt so _tired._ And he knew why…

"Jacob," A soft voice came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He turned his head and spotted the lone female shifter in the pack. "Jacob, come on. Let's get you home."

Leah tried to hide her worry for him. Separating a wolf from their imprint was never good and when they remained apart for more than a few days, both parties suffered. Each would become tired and depressed for no reason, the symptoms only escalating the longer they were kept apart. Should the bond pair be kept apart for too long, it would be fatal. If Leah hadn't already known that Harry was unaware of the connection he shared with Jacob, she would have run to Seattle herself to drag him back. But Harry didn't, making her unsure of what to do. Jacob was adamant that he would tell Harry when he damn well wanted to and so the rest of the pack respected his wishes.

Jacob hmmed at her before he slowly climbed off the rock and began to follow Leah down the well worn path leading to his house.

Jacob felt sluggish. He knew that he was hurting Harry and himself by not telling him that they were imprints, but he was-scared. How do you tell someone that they're your imprint, your _soul mate,_ your other half, without scaring them away? Unless you were like Bella, whose reaction to the existence of vampires was _definitely_ not normal, then being told that you were the mate of shape shifter and that you were literally _made _for one another would not end well. No, this needed to be handled carefully, Jacob thought as he tried to remain on his feet.

"Jacob!" His head perked when he heard the familiar voice, slightly distorted by the wave of static rumbling in his ears.

"You won't believe what I found running in the woods!" A flash of orange invaded his vision as well as the muffled sound of squawking.

"Jacob?"

The voice sounded worried now.

"Jacob!"

That was the last thing he heard before he collapsed onto the forest floor.


	6. Moody Doesn't Cover the Half of It

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Twilight nor Harry Potter.

Sorry for the wait, but I had some pretty kick ass things happen in real life. Actually, just the one. I'm going to Wrestlemania! :D I spent almost a month's worth of rent, but it's totally worth it haha. It's the best thing that will ever happen in my entire life! Even when I get married and have children, nothing will ever compare. Nothing!

Anyways, as always thanks for reading! And remember to review! They always make my day!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Moody Doesn't Cover the Half of It**

Harry stumbled into his apartment, kicking off his shoes as he headed to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and eye his haggard looking reflection in the mirror. Why was he so _tired?_

A muffled sound came from the living room, making Harry groan loudly as he lazily turned his head in the direction of the incessant and annoying noise. He dabbed his face with a towel and slipped on his glasses lethargically, walking unsteadily into the living room. He snatched his badge from the table and flipped it open, speaking in a groggy voice and rubbing at his eyes.

"Hello?"

"-ry! Harry, are you there?"

"Leah?" Harry blinked rapidly, now wide awake. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"It's Jacob! He just collapsed and-" She hesitated and bit her lip, looking over her shoulder at something Harry couldn't see before shaking her head and continuing anxiously. "-he needs your help. Can you come here right now?"

Harry nodded, his previous fatigue vanishing in the face of Jacob's condition as he hurriedly grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Where are you? At Jacob's house?" Leah nodded in confirmation. "All right, I'm leaving now."

He flipped his badge closed and left the apartment, locking the door behind him before stepping forward and disappearing with a loud crack.

* * *

"Will she be done soon?"

The sound of broken sobs and gasps filled the air, slightly muffled by the downpour of rain.

A quiet snort. "What do you think?"

Felix and Demetri leaned against the side of the brick building in a mock casual pose, their hands tucked into their pockets and nonchalant expressions on their faces. Alec stood at his sister's side, the pair of them looming over two figures on the ground.

Jane's beautiful face was twisted with glee at the two lying curled on their sides and writing on the wet pavement; she waited for a few more seconds before she finally released them. The smallest figure was a young girl, barely a teenager, with long black hair and dainty features. The second was male, probably in his late teens when he was turned, with spiky black hair and an angry look on his face. He was positioned in front of the younger vampire protectively, trying to hide her from view.

"We-" His voice sounded strained. "We told you all we know."

"Well I can't just take your word that this _Riley _is responsible."Jane said sweetly, examining her nails with a dismissively. "How am I to know you aren't lying?"

"We're not!" The girl looked surprised and horrified that she had brought attention to herself. She uselessly tried once more to hide behind the other male.

Interesting, Jane thought absently, so the other one _could_ talk. Jane casually raised her hand, enjoying the flinch it earned from the male in front of her as well as the barely audible whimper from the girl.

"We can lead you to the base!" He said hurriedly, trying to draw Jane's attention back to him and partially succeeding. "We can take you to Riley!"

Jane motioned for Felix and Demetri, the pair abandoning their positions against the wall and walking forward until the four Volturi members made a line before the two teen vampires on the ground. Jane reached down and roughly dragged the girl vampire to her feet with a strength that belied her small stature.

"Lead the way."

The girl looked uncertainly at her male companion until he nodded at her and stood, reaching for her hand and stroking it comfortingly.

"It's all right, Bree. It'll be okay."

Jane rolled her eyes at the maudlin display before grabbing for Alec's arm and pulling him against her side tightly. Alec endured this silently with the patience of one who is used to such treatment, saying nothing as he patted his sister's arm gently. At Jane's insistence, the group ran, becoming mere blurs to passersby as they darted further and further away from the city and into the forest. After about twenty minutes, the group came to an abrupt stop in front of a medium sized log cabin. Bree looked back hesitantly at Diego before she walked forward and knocked on the door.

There was no response for a few seconds until the door finally opened a crack.

"Bree? Diego?"

A blood red eye peeked out of the crack before the door closed once more; the sound of clicks and sliding locks were heard until the door was flung open, revealing a handsome blond teenager with a worried expression on his face.

"Where have you two been? I've-" The young man cut himself off when he saw the group behind them. "Who are they?"

Jane smiled at him mock sweetly, about to raise her hand when her brother tightened his grip on her arm and squeezed. Jane frowned at Alec, confused by his actions, until she noticed that they were surrounded. At least thirty vampires stood around the Volturi members, their blood red eyes easily visible in the moonlight as well as their predatory stares. Jane's eyes zipped back to the blond still standing in front of the door, an unrepentant grin on his handsome face.

"Well, well, well. Now who might you all be?" Riley called out to the four hooded figures in front of him as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest mockingly.

Maybe these rogue vampires weren't complete idiots after all, Jane mused thoughtfully. She always did a little struggle before the kill, so to speak, something she was usually never granted thanks to her well deserved title as the cruelest and arguably deadliest vampire in the Volturi. She wasn't used to defiance or disrespect. She tilted her head back slightly, letting the hood fall back onto her small shoulders.

"What, are kids being turned now too?" Riley asked in confusion, taken aback at the tiny little girl in front of him. "Beat it, kid. Go find some other group, we don't accept children."

If Jane's body could pump blood, it would be pumping it all into her face; but since it couldn't, only the glacier cold look in her eyes and tiny clenched fists could indicate the depths of her rage.

"Alec!" She hissed. Alec immediately extended an arm forward, an bored look painted across his face as dozens of rogue vampires began to fall like dolls with their strings cut. There was no struggle, no sound, as they all fell in unison, victims of his frightening power. Alec looked over the fallen, twitching bodies in disinterest, giving no indication at all that he had just single handedly subdued an entire vampire army. The only one left standing was Riley, a shocked look of horror now clear on his face.

"Wh-what have you done? Who are you?"

Jane ignored him for a moment as she quietly gave Demetri and Felix instructions, her crimson lips quirked upward in smug satisfaction. Demetri and Felix inspected the area thoroughly, looking for any other rogue vampires that might be hidden and depositing them to the ground in front of the cabin. Jane eyed the growing number of bodies calculatingly as she continued to survey the area from her position with ruby red eyes. Once all of the rogues had been found and placed in front of the cabin Jane met her brother's eyes and nodded. Then she turned to Riley.

"We are the Volturi. And we are here to destroy this pathetic little army you've created."

"The Volturi?" The name felt strange on Riley's tongue. "But-! But she said-"

"Who?"

"He means me." Said a sultry voice coming from within the dark woods; a moment later a beautiful red haired woman strode out, walking confidently to the scene.

"Victoria," Jane said in recognition, her eyes widening at the sight of her old friend. "This was all your doing?"

Victoria nodded.

Jane frowned at her. "You know that I can't allow this to happen. I have orders from Aro. Any and all transgressors must be destroyed."

Victoria smiled slyly. "Even if I were to say, destroy the Cullens?"

Jane's eyes widened. "Aro-"

"-wants only the boy and girl. That insipid little seer and the mind reading imbecile. I only want one thing."

"Oh?"

"To destroy that little brat, Isabella Swan."

* * *

Leah and the rest of the pack eyed Harry and Jacob worriedly. They were all crammed into the Black living room, each showing varying degrees of worry and concern. Paul and Jared stood off to the side, arms crossed with impatient looks on their faces. Quil and Embry were standing close by, the normally playful grins on their faces gone.

"How long has he been like this?"

"About an hour." Leah said decisively, subtly watching Jacob's reaction now that his imprint was finally here. Already, the pained look on Jacob's face had faded and his face began to regain some color.

"Do you have any idea what triggered this?"

Paul snorted. "Oh I think we've all got an idea."

Leah gave him a sharp look, promising murder with her eyes.

Harry looked at him with a frown. "Excuse me?"

"Paul," Leah growled dangerously.

"What? It's all that idiot's fault anyway," Paul said derisively as he gave Jacob's prone form an unimpressed look. "He's knows he's supposed to be near-"

"I think you should shut the _fuck_ up, Paul" Leah said, baring her teeth at him, her body taut with barely repressed anger. "I've had enough of your shit."

"Yeah?" Paul took a step closer, now almost looming over her as he gave her a sneer. "Well I've had enough of _you._"

Leah stiffened.

"Walking around like you're the boss of us! Give me a break! I'm sick of listening to your whiny thoughts, I'm sick of your bitchy attitude and I'm godamned sick of having to be near you all the time!" Paul spat hatefully. "It's no wonder Sam left you!"

Leah let out an inarticulate snarl before she viciously kneed him in the stomach and slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying backwards. The sound of shattering glass was almost deafening as Paul crashed through the coffee table, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Paul yelled immediately as he sat up from his position on the ground, broken glass raining down from his body. Harry could see the damage on his skin slowly healing before his eyes; pieces of glass were slowly being pushed out from under his skin as his skin stitched itself together. The split lip that Leah had given Paul was healing as well, the bruise slowly fading until all that was left was the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. Truly these shifters made for some fearsome enemies, Harry thought as he subtly flicked his wrist, his wand instantly snapping into his hand.

Leah stepped forward, fully ready to continue, when the least likely person intervened.

"Both of you need to get the _hell _out."

Seth Clearwater stormed over to them, his usual sunny smile gone and in its place an angry snarl. Seth was arguably the smallest shifter in the pack, excluding Colin and Brady, but at that moment, he looked deadly. His body was trembling with the effort not to phase as he sent a withering glare to both Leah and Paul. Jared pulled Paul to his feet as Leah tried to hide the surprise she felt at her brother's uncharacteristic behavior. He never talked to her like that. He never talked to _anyone_ like that.

"Get out." Seth repeated, his voice deadly calm.

"Seth-"

"No, Leah. Jacob is really sick right now and all you two can do is have a pissing match?" Seth practically yelled the last words as everyone turned towards Jacob's prone form on the couch. Seth shook his hand before bodily dragging Leah by the arm to the door and pushing her out as Jared and Paul exited after.

"We'll leave him to you now, Harry," Seth said tiredly, lingering in front of the door. "Sorry about all of that."

Harry shook his head firmly. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He absentmindedly repaired the table with a flick of his wand and winked at Seth, trying to lighten his mood. "Besides, I heard shifters were moody."

Seth tried to laugh but it came out sounding hollow. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded, his attention now on Jacob as he looked him over in concern. Seth smiled at the pair silently before he left the house and walked over to where the rest of the pack was standing. Leah was still glaring at Paul with her arms crossed over her chest while Paul reciprocated by glaring back. Jared stood next to Paul with his arms crossed, though he looked more exasperated than angry. Seth strode over to the trio and spoke once more.

"We leave them alone, understand? No one goes in or out of that house until Jacob's awake again."

Paul eyed Seth in distaste but said nothing. He turned and walked away with Jared, no doubt on their way to tell Sam. Seth winced as he imagined Sam's reaction to the news before he turned to his sister.

"Leah?"

She nodded stiffly at him before phasing and running towards the trees; in seconds her light gray form was no longer visible as she sprinted off into the distance.

Seth sighed. "Moody doesn't cover the half of it."

* * *

Harry quietly hummed to himself as he cast a diagnostic spell on Jacob. He was fine physically, perhaps a little tired, but nothing too serious. It looked like a case of exhaustion; plenty of sleep and Jacob would be as good as new. Harry leaned back in his seated position on the floor next to the couch and let out a sigh of relief. It was truly good news that Jacob's condition wasn't too serious, but the feeling of absolute relief in his chest seemed excessive. Harry frowned at this. It was time he had a talk with Jacob. There was something going on and he intended to find out. He was certain it wasn't some sort of spell or love potion, NED employees were required to make regular trips to Healers throughout the month, but what else could it be? Harry frowned minutely before his eyes inexplicably glued themselves to Jacob's prone form.

Jacob lay sprawled on the couch clad in a ratty pair of workout shorts one of his packmates must have clothed him in, his limbs dangling over the edges and touching the floor. Harry reddened slightly as he shook his head; he had never met people so comfortable with wearing so little. Honestly, Harry thought, he didn't think he had ever seen any of the pack fully clothed. Harry laughed quietly and leaned forward, brushing aside a few stray hairs from Jacob's eyes.

Jacob groaned a little, leaning into Harry's hand and letting out a distinctively canine growl. Harry withdrew his hand quickly and reached into his bag for some potions. As soon as he turned, he heard a rumble from behind him before he felt a pair of heavy arms pull him backwards. Harry eeped as he was bodily lifted from his position on the floor to Jacob's stomach. Harry looked down in panic at their position before he cautiously tried to escape from the sleeping shifter's hold.

No such luck.

"Jacob," Harry said as he lightly pushed at Jacob's shoulder, trying to wake him. He tried not to let his touch linger on the shifter's rock hard muscles. _Merlin._ "Jacob, wake up."

Nothing.

Harry sighed, leaning over Jacob, their face only inches apart.

"Jacob!" He yelled as loud as he could in the shifter's ear.

Jacob's eyes flashed open in surprise as he shot forwards, knocking Harry onto his back and pinning him to the couch. He looked down at Harry in confusion, his eyes still a bit hazy with sleep before he inhaled sharply. Jacob shook his head in disbelief a few times before a grin began to spread across his face, his boyish features lighting up with glee.

Harry looked up into those chocolate brown eyes uncertainly, not sure what to think about the expression on the shifter's face. "Jacob?"

"This is the best dream ever."

Harry's eyes widened when Jacob leaned down even more, if possible, and stared at him softly, contentment painting his features. The goofy looking grin Jacob wore was just so _endearing _that it made Harry's heart beat even more wildly. Jacob huffed quietly before bypassing his imprint's lips and nuzzling into the junction of Harry's neck, making Harry blush an even brighter red than before.

"Jacob," Harry tried to say disapprovingly though it came out shakily in response to Jacob's ministrations. "Wake up, this isn't a dream! You're-" He squeaked. "-you're _groping _a NED Officer!"

Jacob just smiled into Harry's neck and laughed lightly as if he was being silly. "Of course this is a dream. Now stop moving."

Harry pushed up against Jacob's heavy body once more, though it did nothing but make Jacob push on Harry harder. "Get off!"

Jacob pulled away from Harry's neck momentarily with an honestly baffled look on his handsome face. "It's _my_ dream. I'll do whatever I damn well please." He returned his attention back to Harry's neck matter of factly. "Now stay still."

"Oh bloody-!"

Harry threw his head back against the couch cushion and groaned in frustration before he reached for his wand lying on the living room floor. He gripped the holly wand and aimed it at the only body part he could reach in this position, Jacob's back.

"Son of a-!" Jacob jumped off of Harry and landed on the floor, rubbing his back furiously before leveling Harry with an annoyed look. "What the hell was that..." He trailed off after a few moments, realization dawning on his face as he turned a bright red.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Jacob's expression of horror. "Sorry. I had to get you off somehow. You were crushing me."

"Oh god-! I'm-! I'm so sorry!" Jacob looked mortified.

"It's all right, I understand. Teenage hormones and all." Harry didn't notice Jacob's embarrassed expression falling away at his words, being replaced with anger and another emotion he couldn't identify.

"Teenage-! This isn't some sort of-! of teenage infatuation!"

Harry looked surprised. "Jacob-"

"No!" Jacob moved into Harry's space, his chocolate brown eyes ablaze with emotion. "This isn't just some _crush_! We're-! I-!"

"Jacob." Harry placed his hand on Jacob's forearm, trying to calm him down. He steeled himself for his next words, knowing that they would hurt not only Jacob but himself. "I know you might _think_ there's something here, but there isn't. There _can't _be. You're only 16."

Jacob flinched at this. "Harry, you don't understand. I haven't told you everything."

Harry withdrew his hand from Jacob harshly and tried to push Jacob away once more. "No _you _don't understand! Do you know how much trouble I would get into if we became involved? What that would mean? I would lose my job! And this case would be abandoned!"

"Harry-"

"We've only just met," Harry said desperately, trying to appeal to his logical side. "You don't even know me."

Harry tried to keep eye contact with Jacob before he finally looked away stubbornly, avoiding the intense stare. A heartbeat later, Jacob cupped the side of Harry's face, clenching his jaw at the expression on Harry's face. He spoke once more, his voice filled with resolution.

"Harry. Do you know what imprinting is?"


End file.
